


Surrounded

by youdidwinsodidi



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 02:15:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9857552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youdidwinsodidi/pseuds/youdidwinsodidi
Summary: Short drabbles or oneshots inspired by a movie, song, picture or edit.Dedicated to my little bean Shanna, my midnight muse.





	1. Chapter 1

_2AM drabble inspired by this picture: http://imgur.com/a/gyley - given by Shanna._

* * *

 

"Regina!" Emma almost screamed, but managed to tone it down a little, as she held onto Regina's shoulders. She was holding the brunette's hair back as Regina emptied the contents of her stomach into the toilet bowl.  
  
"Regina, are you okay?" Before Regina could even begin to answer, she was hit by another round of vomit. She latched onto Emma's hand that was resting on her shoulder and cried as she hung over the toilet.  
  
"Regina.." Emma sighed softly as the brunette began to calm down and handed her a tissue. "Come on, let's get you home - you're sick."  
  
For once in a while, Regina didn't protest to whatever Emma was saying and got up. The blonde embraced Regina with one arm to keep her upright and gave her a soft smile. Regina looked awful. They walked through the halls of the office, slowly - and Emma was ready to hand Regina a bucket at any second. Regina was clutching her stomach in pain and Emma could barely keep watching her.  
  
"Emma," Regina sighed loudly as she put her hand on her stomach again. "Can't I just poof?"  
  
"Sure."

Before Regina could poof them to her home, Emma grabbed Regina's hand and intertwined their fingers.

"Emma?" She asked airly. Her stomach was turning and this time - she knew it wasn't vomit.

"Me too." The blonde said with a soft smile and squeezed Regina's hand.

"Together."

 

 


	2. Jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by Darren Criss' jealousy. Go look it up. It's super good.

_Darren Criss: Jealousy_

* * *

Regina looked once again into the mirror as she sighed loudly. She ran a hand through her black hair and averted her eyes – she didn’t want to face herself anymore.

She hated where she was at, she was acting crazy. She knew that she should apologize to Emma – but she just _couldn’t_. The brunette knew it was killing herself inside – to see the vexed look rest on the blonde’s features. She gave herself another look in the mirror as she recalled the moment.

_“What the hell is your problem?!” Emma screamed as she strode forward into the room. Her long curls were bouncing up and down. She halted at Regina’s desk. “Why did you do that for?! Why did you have to go and tell Hook about our,” Emma halted for a second as her anger returned.  “You know what!”_

_“Our kiss?” Regina retorted, she wasn’t even facing the blonde. “Don’t you think he deserved to know?”_

_“You’re ruining everything!”_

_“Funny.” Regina chuckled, almost sadly as she continued the sentence in her own thoughts. She knew she was wrong and that she shouldn’t have done it. She wanted to apologize to everyone, to apologize for putting them in the mess._

_But she was confused. Their moment had been so precious and Regina thought she had it all figured out, but when Emma had stormed out of the room – she just couldn’t figure it in. She felt her heart break a little._

_She couldn’t stand what she was feeling – it was like poison in her veins. Whenever the blonde had been around her, she had felt so_ gleeful _and whenever the pirate hung around her – it killed her. She was dying inside of jealousy._

_“Oh God,” Emma said, falling back in her steps as a realization dawned upon her. “You’re jealous. You’re jealous aren’t you?”_

_Her face softened a little as she saw the sadness wave over Regina’s features._

_“Regina, are you jealous?” The blonde stepped closer to the desk again. “But Regina, you know it didn’t mean anything, right? We – we had so much to drink that night. I’m sorry if –“_

_“Quiet,” Regina’s voice was hardly a whisper. Her mask had fallen._

_“Regina?” Emma tried again after a few seconds._

_“Out.”_

_It didn’t take Emma any more than five seconds to realize that leaving was the only choice._

Regina stood in front of her window as she watched the rain fall. She was _jealous_ and she felt so stupid about it. Did she really develop feelings for Emma? Oh – who was she fooling. Of course she had. But Regina thought they both had a secret agreement that they would never act upon it. Until, of course _that night._

“Regina?” An all too familiar voice came from across the hall – she hadn’t even realized someone had entered her house. She was sure she had locked the door but Emma must’ve known where she kept the spare key because of Henry.

“What are you doing here?” She snarled, Emma was seriously the last person she wanted to see. Or was she?

“I want to apologize.” Emma bit her lip nervously as she hid her thumbs in her jeans pockets. “Hook broke up with me after a long conversation.”

“Oh.” Regina’s anger drifted away almost immediately.

“I just—“ Emma almost felt nervous, but when her emerald eyes met Regina’s chocolate brown ones – she suddenly knew why she was here again. “It wasn’t right you know? I mean, I always knew it wasn’t perfect but when..”

“When what?”

“When we kissed, I couldn’t go back to him anymore.”

Regina had Emma’s gaze still captured. Their connection was strong and intense and Emma almost had to tear her gaze away.

“Why?”

“Really?” Emma laughed airily. “You’re asking me that? I thought it was obvious by now?”

“Tell me.”

“Fine,” Emma sighed – but she wasn’t really that annoyed. This had been the moment where they both had waited for so long. “I can’t live one more day without you. Your entire existence is always on my mind. I’ve cared for you for so long, so deeply. And then when you were so jealous, it just –“

Emma was interrupted by slender arms surrounding her and a mop of dark hair rested on her shoulder. Soft lips were resting somewhere on the skin that she couldn’t exactly pinpoint anymore. Regina’s entire weight rested on Emma’s body.

“Stay with me.” The brunette whispered as Emma's fingers disappeared into Regina's hair to hold her closer.

“Always.”

 

 


End file.
